Heroes
by Lilac Demetrius
Summary: I wanted to write my own version of the next series since there will not be a published one. Please enjoy. Percabeth, Jasper, Frazel, Leo x Calypso, and Nico x Will. Based on the end of Blood of Olympus
1. Chapter 1

Heroes

Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson

Pairings: (Pretty much everything canon) Percy x Annabeth, Leo x Calypso, Frank x Hazel, Jason x Piper, Nico x Will

xXxXx

Ariella groaned and rubbed her sore head. Her body was killing her for some reason. She rolled over so she could get up but something prevented her from moving.

"Careful," a deep playful voice chuckled.

Ariella sighed when she recognized her twin brothers voice. So that what was in her way.

"What happened?" she asked as he helped her sit up. They were on what looked like a train. The outside was zooming past them so quickly that Ariella didn't dare attempt to try to process anything outside. She turned to her brother. His long dark hair, similar to hers, was tied in a quick braid that fell down his back all the way to where his bellybutton was. Hers went all the way to her butt.

He also had mysterious blue eyes that sparkled whenever he was about to do something that would ninety-nine percent of the time end with him or both of them in deep trouble. Not to say Aria herself was a unwilling partner most of the time. She had her own tricks up her sleeve.

Her brother frowned, "I don't know. One second we were with mom and the next we're on this train. I only woke up an hour ago."

Ariella thought back for a second. The last thing she remembered was their mother wishing them a happy twelfth birthday and then walking off to get their presents for them. She had gotten them both matching bracelets. Hers was a deep blue color while her brothers was green. Each had their names etched into a golden plate. Hers was decorated with a hawk while he had snakes on his.

Their mother had told them they were from their father.

Ariella sighed and twisted her bracelet around her wrist. What happened after that?

"Aria?" her brother asked nervously, "do you think mom is alright? You don't think she sent us away without telling us, do you?"

Their mother had been acting weirdly lately but Aria doubted she would just send them away without a goodbye. She's probably worried sick about them right now. Yeah, that must be it.

"I'm sure she didn't Cole. She wouldn't do that," Aria said, more to reassure herself then her brother.

Cole took her hand into his and squeezed it. He sighed and looked down.

Aria and Cole sat in silence for a long moment. They sat, unsure about what to do. It wasn't as if they could go and ask someone what happened. There was also a sketchy looking man staring at them from across the seats.

Aria nervously got up so she could stretch. She excused herself and found the nearest restroom where she relieved herself and washed her face to wake up a bit. She then went back to her seat. She frowned when she noticed her brother wasn't there.

She looked around and faced a nice enough looking old woman, "e-excuse me ma'am, do you know where the boy that was sitting here went?"

The woman just pointed up before she went back to reading.

Aria frowned, what did that woman mean by up?

She went to the end of the train and took a step outside, the metal doors sliding locked behind her.

She frowned when she saw movement on the roof. She took hold of the unsteady metal ladder. It was a bit rusty and hurt her hand but she managed to climb up without spilling any blood.

When she got to the top she just screamed.

xXxXx

So what do you guys think? My newest Percy Jackson story. Depending on how popular it is I will continue it. It will be based on after BoO


	2. Chapter 2

Aria gasped at the sight of her twin dancing in the wind. The creepy man that had stared at them was holding him in the air with surprising strength. Aria started crying unsure what to do with the fact that her brother was dangling over the edge of the train by a old man.

"Aria!" Cole screamed, "get away from here. He'll kill you too!"

Aria shook her head, she may be a coward and she might be weak but she would never under any circumstance abandon her twin brother.

She didn't know why, her body seemed to move of its own. She tapped on the hawk and twisted her wrist band and suddenly a long golden sword was in her hands. She gasped at it, never actually help a weapon before. She was also pretty confused on how it got there. Did her bracelet turn into the weapon or something.

She figured if she thought about it she would be too overwhelmed and decided to focus on the thought that she had a weapon and her brother was in danger.

The man dropped her brother and lunged at her. She instinctively slashed her sword and watched the man impale himself. He dissolved into dust and the wind blew him away.

Aria dropped the sword and ran to her brothers side. She pulled his head onto her lap and shook him.

His bright blue eyes opened and he rubbed his head on the spot where he landed.

"I'm okay," he told her.

Aria sighed in relief. She stood and helped him up, "what just happened?" she asked staring at the spot she had put the sword. It was gone and her bracelet was back on her wrist like it never moved.

Together they made their way back into the train and took their seats.

"I want mommy," Aria admitted as soon as she sat down. She clutched her brothers shirt and cried a bit. If she wasn't scared before she was now. Actually she was terrified. She just sort of murdered a man on the roof.

About an hour later the train just stopped suddenly for no reason and everyone just got off in the middle of nowhere.

Aria frowned and took a seat on a log. Apparently something was wrong with the train so their taking an hour to repair it.

"Hello," a friendly voice said.

Aria looked up just in time to see a pretty brunette girl and an elfish curly haired boy. The boy was the one that spoke to them.

"Hello," Cole said tightening his grip in Aria.

The boy apparently took that as an invitation to sit.

"My name is Leo and this is my beautiful girlfriend Cali." the boy grinned.

Aria couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at that, how on earth did a guy like that get a pretty girl like that?

"It's Calypso and I never remembered agreeing to be your girlfriend," the girl said in a bratty voice.

Leo just chuckled at her and wrapped an arm around her waist. Calypso just sighed and leaned into the embrace much to Aria's surprise.

"I'm Cole and this is my sister Aria," Cole said offering his hand.

After shaking hands the four of them sat quietly.

"So where are you guys headed?" Leo asked.

Aria and Cole looked down unsure. They didn't want to tell a random stranger that they were lost and confused but they also had no idea where the train was headed so it wasn't as if they could lie.

"Are you guys Demigods?" The boy asked.

Aria just stared at the boy as if he grew a second head, "excuse me?"

"Roman or Greek?"

"What?"

When Leo realized that neither of the sibling knew what he was talking about he stopped talking and started rattling on about how amazing he was.

Calypso just offered them an apologetic smile. Aria wondered how many times she had to listen to his stories.

"I think the train is working, lets get back on," Leo said standing. He followed Cole and Aria to their seats and sat across from them. For some reason he seemed reluctant to leave them alone.

Aria didn't mind so much. They were lost and confused. If these two strangers want to help them who was she to stop them. They seemed friendly enough.

Aria must have fell asleep at one point because when she woke up it was dark. The train was shaking and people were screaming bloody mary.

Leo grabbed Cole's hand while Calypso grabbed her wrist and pulled them out of the window Leo had just broken. Once they were safely outside the train Leo pushed the three of them behind him and pulled out what looked like a hammer.

Aria whimpered a bit as an ugly monster emerged from the train and ran straight for her. She pressed her bracelet and twisted it again. She once again was holding the beautiful golden sword. She closed her eyes and slashed at the beast but he evaded her swing. She swung at him again, this time with her eyes open. He dissolved into dust just like the other one.

"What was that?" she cried out, "and why do they keep attacking us?"

Leo just stared at her, impressed. "That was a Drakon. How did you do that? Where did you get such a nice blade?"

"I don't know."

Leo stared at her.

"Come on, lets get you to camp."

"Camp?" Cole asked as he gripped Aria to his side.

Leo looked him over for a second before grinning, "yeah. Camp Half-Blood."

"Listen, we don't know you," Aria started before she trailed off. They had no where to go and this boy was offering them shelter.

"Okay," she agreed.

Leo grinned at that. He led them over the hills until they reached a road. He then held out his thumb. After half an hour a truck pulled over.

"Where are you guys headed?" the driver asked.

"New York."

"I'm heading that way. Hop in," he motioned to the back. Leo jumped in the back and helped Calypso in. Aria jumped in after them and Cole went in last.

Leo tapped the side of the truck twice and suddenly they were off.

Leo entertained them a bit by building a little helicopter and sending it flying. He then pulled out a mini golden dragon, Festus he called it. He then looked at the dragon sadly and promised to restore it soon. It just crackled at him.

Leo banged on the truck again a couple hours later and the group got off at what seemed to be the middle of nowhere. Leo stayed behind a bit and told the driver that they would be fine here and to forget they were ever here. As Aria looked closer she noticed a sign that said this place was a strawberry field.

"A strawberry field?" Cole asked.

"The best one in existence." Leo chuckled. He led them up the hill and straight threw the entrance. Leo seemed to relax a bit when Cole easily slipped past the two trees.

It was night and no one was outside. Leo led them all to a giant blue and white house. He didn't bother knocking on the door, he just walked straight through.

"Chiron? You in here?" he called out.

A moment later a sleepy looking man trotted in.

Wait a second. Men didn't trot and they didn't have four legs either. Especially not horse legs.

Aria proceeded in fainting.


	3. Chapter 3

III

COLTON

Cole gasped as he watched his sister fall to the ground. He reached out and grabbed her before she collided with the ground. Aria had been through so much today. She had battled and killed two of those horrible monsters while Cole had been frozen and nothing better than a damsel in distress.

He gently lowered Aria to the ground and watched the scene around him.

Calypso and Leo were staring at the creature. A centaur Cole realized from the back of his mind.

The centaur, what did Leo call it? Chiron, rushed forward and pulled Leo into his arms. He started crying and pulled away as if to make sure it was actually Leo.

"We thought you were dead," Chiron said.

Leo just grinned, "you can't get rid of me that easily."

"Trust me, I've tried," Calypso smiled at them. Her voice was joking. "he's just like a boomerang. He keeps coming back."

The trio chuckled at that.

Cole cleared his throat, as much as this little scene was touching his sister was out cold in his arms and he kind of wanted some answer on where he was and why there was a centaur in the middle of the room.

You know, the usual.

Three pairs of eyes stared at him as if they forgot he was there.

Leo exchanged glances with the centaur and they seemed to have a private conversation. Finally they seemed to reach a conclusion.

Chiron smiled at him in a way that made the boy relax. Cole allowed Chiron to lift Aria into his arms. He followed the horse man thing to the back and watched Chiron lay Aria down on a bed.

"Are you hungry?" Chiron asked.

Cole shook his head, even though he hadn't eaten all day he felt the need to stay with his sister. He could eat when she woke up.

Unfortunately his stomach had other ideas. A loud grumble echoed through the room at the mention of food.

"I'll make something if you like," Calypso offered.

"Thank you. And Leo, could you set up two more beds for this young man and your girlfriend please?"

Leo blushed a bit at that but nodded anyways. He made his way to the back and came back with bedding.

Cole turned to Chiron and bit his lip nervously.

Chiron just smiled at him, for some reason Cole felt less nervous and scared about the whole ordeal.

"So how exactly did you guys end up with Leo?"

Cole thought for a moment, "I don't know. One moment it was our twelfth birthday and the next we were on a train all alone."

Chiron frowned at that but the look of displeasure was quickly wiped off his face.

Calypso entered the room with a steamy bowl of something. She set the bowl down in front of Cole and handed him a spoon. He offered her a smile. "Thank you."

After Cole ate his fill he decided to it was time to rest his overworked brain. He excused himself and went to the room with the bed. He walked over to Aria's bed and tucked a strand of dark hair behind her ear. He then walked to his bed and closed him eyes.

He wasn't prepared for the nightmares that attacked him.

xXxXx

Reviews please

**Lilac ;) **


	4. Chapter 4

IV

Colton

Cole blinked against the light that blinded him. He was in a white room that seemed to glow. A beautiful woman was in the middle of the room with her hands making something. When she noticed him a beautiful smile crossed her perfect lips.

She held one finger up to her lips and waved her hands. Cole felt like he was falling deeper and deeper into darkness. He closed his eyes and prepared for impact but it never came.

Tentatively he opened his eyes and almost fainted at the sight. Seven huge, ugly monsters were circling a gate. Hundreds of monsters were surrounding them.

Cole tried to see what was in the cage but frowned when he realized he couldn't.

The monsters seemed to be speaking in a different language that seemed familiar but Cole couldn't quite place it.

Cole frowned when the monsters began moving away. He tried to cry out when he saw who was in the cage.

His voice didn't seem to work.

Cole's eyes flung open and he immediately squinted at the bright light. Groaning the boy rolled over and covered his face.

"Cole!"

Cole immediately woke up at his sister's distressed cry. He rushed to her bed and pulled her into his arms.

"Are you okay?"

Aria sniffed and nodded, "yeah. I just have this awful dream. Actually it was more like a nightmare."

"What was it about?"

The twins turned around and frowned at Leo. How long had he been there?

"I had a weird dream too," Cole said. "It was about mom. Some horrible ugly monsters have her captive. But she has to be okay, right? I mean it's just a dream."

Leo frowned at that but didn't say anything. "What about you? Did you dream of your mother as well?"

Aria shook her head, "no. I saw a golden man in my dreams. He glowed. He was locked in a cage and was asking me to free him. He called me a Augur."

Leo's eyes widened at that. He bolted out of the room and returned with Chiron and asked Aria to repeat herself.

Cole frowned at that. Why did they seem so worried? It was just a dream after all.

xXxXx

Yes it's short, I know but I am doing it on purpose

**Lilac ;) **


	5. Chapter 5

V

Leo

"You're alive?"

Leo pouted at the lack of enthusiasm in that statement.

"Yes Nico, you sound disappointed. Why is that?"

Nico just shrugged and returned to attacking dummies. "No reason. It's just I felt you die but something felt off. I guess that answers that mystery."

"Nico!"

Nico offered him a smile and opened his arms for a hug.

Leo gasped, surprised. "What? The Ghost Prince? Willingly offering human contact?"

Nico scowled at that and lowered his arms, "I just figured since I pretty much hugged everyone else I might as well hug you as well but if you're going to act like an ass I wont."

Leo stared at him, "how long was I gone? First you joke with me, then you willingly offer a hug, and lastly you say a whole sentence. Who are you and what have you done with Nico?"

Nico huffed at him and pointed his sword tip at the base of Leo's neck. "You know, my dad and I hate people who escape death."

Leo chuckled weakly. "Sorry!"

Nico lowered his sword and gasped as Leo pulled him into his arms tightly.

"What are you doing?" Nico squeaked.

"You offered a hug."

"That offer was retracted, now get off me or else."

Leo gulped. He really wanted to stay on Nico's good side.

"Have you told Jason and Piper yet? They will be happy to hear you're still alive."

Leo shook his head, "I actually only got back this morning. Hey! I want you to meet my girlfriend!"

"You have a girlfriend?" Nico asked in disbelief, "what poor girl did you trick into dating you?"

"This new Nico is mean," Leo pouted.

Nico smiled at him, "it's nice to see you Leo."

"Oh, hey! I found these two demigods. This morning the girl had a dream about Apollo. I think she's supposed to be the next Augur."

Nico raised an eyebrow at that, "Have you told Will yet?"

"Will? Will Solace? The Apollo kid?"

"Yes. He would want to know that there might be a quest for his dad. I mean Rachel isn't going to be sprouting prophecies anytime soon so Chiron will issue a quest."

"What do you mean? What happened to Apollo?"

"Listen, I have to go, nice to know you aren't dead," Nico said.

Leo watched dazed as the boy left.

He blinked and headed towards the Apollo cabin. Nico was right, the head of the cabin should know about his dad.

He knocked on the door and waited. A tired looking girl opened the door and glared at him.

"Oh, you're alive."

Leo raised an eyebrow at the lack of reaction.

"Sorry. Just came back from a twelve hour shift." the girl moaned, "what do you want? Are you dying? If not I don't care."

"I was wondering if Will was here?"

"He's asleep, now go away."

Leo stopped her from closing the door. "Please, I have information about Apollo."

The girl sighed and looked into her cabin. "Wait here."

Leo watched her close the door and disappear inside. A minute later a yawning bright haired boy appeared at the door.

"Oh, you're alive," the boy said dully.

Leo scowled at that. What did he have to do for a more satisfying reaction?

"What do you want? I'm running on a two hours of sleep and I just came back from sixteen hour shift."

The Apollo cabin was apparently not in a good mood.

"I found a girl yesterday," Leo started.

Will raised an eyebrow at that, "That's great and all, good for you. Please tell me you didn't wake me up for that. I mean great for you dude but..."

"She had a dream about a golden man. She said he called her the next Augur. I think it was Apollo she saw." Leo said quickly, not really desiring the Apollo cabin's wrath.

Will bit his lip at that. He stifled a yawn and nodded. "Where is she right now?"

"Eating. But I think Chiron is going to send out a couple of quests too. Her brother had a dream about a massive army and his mother."

"If there is a quest to find my father I need to be on it." Will said. "I'm going to go find Chiron and talk to him. Thank you for telling me."

Leo nodded. He watched Will slip on his sister's bunny slippers and walk out of the cabin. The boy looked beyond exhausted. It had been a month since the war with Gaea ended but the monsters still seemed to appear. More and more campers arrive but the majority of them end up in the infirmary. Them on top of the injured from the war must be hell for the Apollo kids.

That on top of the fact that their father was missing. Those poor kids.

Leo remembered Zeus poofing Apollo away after the battle. He couldn't help but feel confused about that. Why would Zeus do something like that?

"Leo? Is that you?"

Leo turned around and grinned when he saw Annabeth smiling at him. Piper was staring at him shocked from her side.

Now this is the reaction he wanted.

"Miss me much?"

xXxXx

Review for cookies and hugs

**Lilac ;) **


	6. Chapter 6

VI

Aria

"They're sacrificing food," Aria stated as she watched camper after camper throw food into a flame. It seemed like such a waste of a perfectly good meal.

"You should sacrifice your food too."

Aria spun around and came face to face with a mop of bright yellow hair. His eyes seemed like they should be a bright blue color but they looked dull and tired for some reason.

Aria blinked at the handsome man confused, why was he talking to her? She sighed when she saw Chiron standing right behind the boy.

"Hello Aria. It's nice to see you again."

Aria smiled at the centaur. It was still weird to see him but after that demigod video she had watched earlier she understood everything a bit more than she had before.

Cole blinked at the boy and Chiron and nodded his head in greetings. He seemed confused about the food sacrificing as well.

The blond boy grabbed a plate of food and motioned for the twins to follow him. He scraped off a large portion of his meal and whispered, "Apollo," before motioning for the twins to do the same.

Aria went first. She didn't know who her godly parent was so she just whispered "to my dad, whoever you are."

After Cole sacrificed a hotdog they sat down with the blond at a nearby table with a creepy dark haired boy and Chiron.

The dark haired boy raised an eyebrow at that.

The blond just grinned at him. The dark haired boy huffed annoyed.

"Aria, Cole. This is Will Solace. He is a son of Apollo. The God you saw in your dream last night." Chiron introduced.

Aria stared at the handsome boy before tentatively holding out her hand. "Hello."

"Aria, would you like to tell Will about your dream?"

Aria nodded, she recalled what happened, "I was in a dark room. It was cold and so very dark. There was a cage in the middle of the room and a golden glowing man was inside. He called for help. He called me an Augur."

Will bit his lip and nodded.

"Chiron? Are you going to send out a quest?"

Chiron frowned, "I'm unsure about this. We've never done quests without a prophecy to at least go off of."

"Chiron, we have to save him."

"We don't even know where to start Will."

"Cold dark room? Sounds like the Underworld."

"Nico," Will growled in a stern voice.

"Yeah yeah. No Underworld-y powers." The boy rolled his eyes. "I'm fine. I've recovered."

"The entire Underworld is filled with cold, dark rooms. There is no way to check all of them," Chiron said. He turned to Aria's brother, "you said your mother was in a cage in a dark room as well, right?"

"You can't send two amateurs on such an important quest Chiron," Nico said. "Even with Will they would die instantly. I doubt the monsters guarding Apollo are going to be weak."

Chiron frowned, "I was thinking of sending two quests. One for the army and the mother and the other for Apollo. They have to be connected in some way. Right?"

"Two quests? That's a bit risky. Especially without a prophecy to go off of." Nico said.

"Nico, I have to find my dad," Will said.

Nico sighed, "I'll ask my dad if he's noticed anything weird lately. Promise me you will wait until I return before going on such a reckless quest."

Will grinned. "I promise Death Boy."

Nico growled at the nickname.

Aria watched shocked as the dark boy dissolved into the shadows and disappeared.

Will smiled at her, causing her heart to flutter.

Aria quickly finished her meal and cleaned up her seat before following Will and Chiron. Cole was right behind her.

"So what now?" Cole asked.

Chiron thought for a moment, "we should start on your training. Since we don't know your god parent yet we will have to improvise. Archery or swordplay. Which appeals to you?"

Aria briefly remembered that Apollo was the god of Archery. That meant Will must be good at it. Maybe he would teach her.

"Archery," Aria said.

Cole raised an eyebrow at that but didn't question it.

Chiron nodded, "Will, do you want to give them a lesson?"

Aria looked up at him hopefully.

Will stifled another yawn, "I'm sorry Chiron. I'm really tired and I should get some sleep."

"Later maybe?" Aria asked.

"I don't think so, sorry guys. I have to go back to the infirmary." Will yawned again. He looked around and waved over a pretty blond girl. "Kayla, can you teach them archery?"

Kayla nodded and smiled at Aria and Cole. Aria watched sadly as Will walked away.

"I got this Chiron," she said.

Aria watched Chiron trot away and looked at the stranger in front of her.

"I'm Kayla, Will's sister. You must be the new kids." She turned to Aria, "you were the one who had a dream about my father, weren't you?"

Aria nodded. "I'm Aria and this is my brother Cole."

"Do you guys have weapons yet?" Kayla asked.

Aria looked down at her wrist and pressed the hawk and twisted it. A sword grew in her hand.

"Beautiful, though that won't help you in archery."

Aria looked at Cole. He copied her and pressed a snake twisted the bracelet. A long, dark green bow appeared in his arms. Twin snakes on the top and bottom.

"That is a really nice bow, where did you get it? I want one!"

"Our dad gave them to us for our birthdays."

"Their so different though. I thought you were twins."

"We are twins," Aria said.

Kayla didn't look so sure.

Aria frowned and looked at her brother. He looked just like her and their mother. And they were definitely twins.

It didn't make sense.

xXxXx

Reviews please :)

If you have any questions or if I make something confusing, please tell me, okay.

Lilac ;)


	7. Chapter 7

VII

Aria

Archery was hard. Like really hard. Aria would hold up the bow they let her borrow and aim at the target but the arrow never seemed to fly straight.

Everyone by now already knew to duck and cover whenever Aria was up to shoot. Her aim was awful and possibly deadly.

"You have to relax and let the bow tell you what to do," Cole said. Aria scowled at him, his first time shooting and he was able to get a bullseye. It was totally unfair.

Aria sighed and tried again but someone grabbed her bow and lowered it so it faced the ground.

"I think that's enough of this. Archery isn't for everyone."

Aria scowled but didn't say anything.

"Let's try swordplay." Kayla looked around, "I've asked someone to get Connor and Travis to teach you the basics. Despite appearances they are actually very good teachers."

As if on cue, two identical boys came jogging up, a pretty dark haired girl was holding hands with the taller boy. The shorter boy was cradling a little boy in his arms.

"Hey! You must be the newbies!" the taller boy said.

"Hey guys, this is Aria and Cole. Aria, Cole, this is Travis," she pointed at the taller boy, "his little brother Connor," she point at the shorter boy, "Travis' girlfriend Katie and this little boy is Chuck."

Katie held out her arms and took the infant into her arms, she cooed at him a bit, "you must be getting hungry, let's get you back to mommy."

Travis leaned down and pecked her lips. Once she was gone Travis and Connor turned to Kayla.

Kayla just raised an eyebrow at them.

"Hedge wanted us to babysit so he and Mellie could get some sleep," Travis explained.

"Well good luck," Kayla said as she walked away.

Aria was a natural with a sword. She could swing and stab with amazing skill for a beginner.

"Faster!" Travis commanded as he quickened his speed. Aria adjusted a bit and tried to keep up but ended up falling on her butt.

He grinned at her, "you're a natural. I think we found your weapon."

"It's hard," Cole panted. He was laying on the ground, the sword he was given was abandoned next to him. Connor was just shaking his head, disappointed.

"Stick to bows kid," Connor said.

Cole blushed a bit.

Aria got up and twisted her sword so it turned back into a wrist band.

"See you kids later, you guys should shower and change. Dinner will start soon."

Aria turned to her brother once the other two left and helped him up.

"I hate swords," her brother decided.

Aria just giggled at that and they headed to the bathrooms.

xXxXx

Review for cookies and ice cream!

**Lilac ;) **


	8. Chapter 8

VII

Cole

Cole didn't feel like eating after his shower. He was hungry, sure, but he couldn't stand to face his sister. She was amazing and graceful with a sword. A real natural and all he could do was fall on his butt and pathetically roll on the ground.

He was worthless. He will never be as good as her. She was always the one who took care of him. She took care of their mom too. Ariella was the strongest person he knew.

Compared to her, he was nothing.

She was always the one to make friends and fit in. Cole always just followed her like a pathetic puppy.

'You don't deserve to eat you pathetic failure,' he heard his mom's voice echo in his head. He hated her on some days when she was too drunk to care. On other days she could be so loving and kind and that is the mom he want to remember.

He never told Aria about their mom's drunk self. He felt as if he could keep it from her she would be happy. Aria was hardly ever home. She went to her friends houses a lot and participated in a lot of after school activities. Their mom loved her and would never hurt her. She was the good child.

Cole loved her and he would take a million hits from their mom to keep her from hitting Aria. Aria doesn't deserve anything other than love and caring.

He don't know what to do.

He almost always stay by Aria's side. She takes care of him. And when she's off doing her own thing mom takes care of him.

He missed mom. She would tell him what to do.

He unconsciously rubbed his side where a hidden scar he had gotten when he was ten resided. Mom was drunk and Aria was at a sleepover. Mom had thrown a beer bottle at him and his entire side was sliced open. He had blacked out from pain and blood loss.

He had a dream that day of a bright glowing man. He was warm and Cole couldn't help but relax around him.

He had woken up on his bed completely healed as if the incident never happened. The only evidence was a long faded scar.

Thier mom had no idea about the incident. She forgot the whole thing.

Cole prefered it that way. He had no idea how she would react if she saw him perfectly okay after such an awful night.

He had to save my mom. She is the only one who can save him. He need her to tell him what he should do now.

"Hey."

Cole turned around quickly and stumbled back a bit as a dark haired boy appeared.

"N-Nico? Right?" Cole stuttered nervously. He didn't like it when his sister wasn't here to talk for him.

Nico motioned for him to sit. He handed him an apple and waited.

Cole cautiously took the apple from Nico but he didn't eat it. "Thanks."

"You must be hungry. You weren't at dinner. Why?"

"I wasn't hungry," Cole looked down to avoid eye contact.

Nico raised an eyebrow at that but didn't say anything, "you're sister was claimed. I guess you're both Hermes kids."

"Hermes? The winged shoes guy?"

Nico nodded, "that's the one."

"So Travis and Connor. I'm like their brother now or something?"

"Something like that."

Cole didn't say anything. He looked down.

"You okay?"

"Y-yeah."

Nico nodded. He could tell Cole was lying but he wasn't really the type to comfort people. Especially strangers.

"Thanks for the apple," Cole mumbled.

Nico frowned at him but didn't say anything.

Cole bit into the apple but immediately felt ill. He puked it up and coughed a bit. His body knew he didn't deserve to eat. He was nothing but a failed child.

Why couldn't he have been more like his beautiful and kind sister?

He dug his nails into his palm until he drew blood. He let the pain wash over and calm him.

Nico just took his hand and they disappeared into darkness. They appeared in a dark cabin with coffin beds and blood red carpets.

Nico pulled out a first aids kit and began cleaning and wrapping Cole's hand. He said nothing about how bad it was to hurt oneself and for that Cole was thankful.

He wasn't surprised when Nico turned pulled up his sleeve and observed his wrists. Again he said nothing.

"Chiron wants to send me out on a quest to find my mom," Cole started after Nico finished. "I don't want to die at the hands of a monster and I don't want to seem weak and not go on the quest. I also want to save my mom but I can't even fight with a sword."

"I heard you were really good with a bow."

Cole snorted, "yeah, like that will do anything in a fight. Hey monster, stop killing my friends for a second, I need to reload my bow and aim."

"Carry a knife with you then."

Cole shook his head. He hated knives. He had bad memories with them as well.

"What about my sister. He's sending her after a god. She could die and then I will never get to see her again."

"Will's going with her, he'll protect her."

"You promise?"

Nico hesitated at that. He suddenly looked away numb. He recovered quickly though. "You should never make a promise like that. It's one of the first things I learned."

With that Cole felt as if he overstayed his visit. He got up to leave but stopped. He liked Nico and hoped that maybe they could be friends.

"So what's the deal with these vampire beds?"

Nico chuckled at that, "Didn't you know? Children of Hades are vampires."

Cole just stared at him unsure on whether or not the boy was serious.

"Go to your sister. She's worried about you." Nico said that weirdly like he was lost deep in thought. Did he have a sister? Was he thinking of her?

Cole offered Nico a smile before pulling down his sleeves and pulling on the gloves he always kept in his pocket. He didn't need to let his sister know any of this.

"Wait," Nico said quietly before Cole could leave.

"Yeah?"

Nico looked away awkwardly, "listen, I'm going to have to tell Chiron about this. Sorry."

Cole just frowned. He didn't really like the fact that strangers were going to find out he was as weak and pathetic as he mom told him he was.

"I understand," Cole said, his voice strained.

"Listen, I'll ask Will to give you some extra lessons on archery. Maybe he can teach you some tricks or something if it makes you feel better."

"I wouldn't want to inconvenience him," Cole shook his head. "He sounded so busy earlier."

"The infirmary is slowing down. He has the whole next week off while we're discussing what to do about the quests." Nico said.

"Oh. Well I mean if he says it's okay I guess so."

"I'll talk to him. Now go to your sister and eat that apple. You look like you haven't eaten in a week."

Cole offered him a smile. "Thank you Nico."

"You're welcome."

Cole smiled, feeling better than he had all day. He went off to find his sister.

xXxXx

Review for the poor. *holds up box for reviews*

**Lilac ;) **


	9. Chapter 9

IX

Ariella

Aria shifted nervously and looked at her feet. Chiron had called her and Cole into the Big House earlier because of the quests. She was unsure what was going to happen and afraid of going to the underworld.

Shyly she looked up and looked at the people in the room.

Her brother Cole was next to her looking equally nervous. Next to him was Will Solace and Nico di Angelo. The two were whispering to each other and frowning.

Leo and Calypso were here too but Aria knew they wouldn't go on the quest. They had just gotten back and needed time to recover from the war and everything that happened to them. Aria didn't know the full story about them but she figured it must have been intense.

She also had no idea how horrible the war was and she never wanted to find out.

The screams and cries that echo out into the night about nightmares from the war was enough to terrify her.

In the room was a lot of people she didn't recognize. Some of them were from some Roman camp while some were from Camp Half Blood. Aria couldn't help but find the Roman's intimidating. One of the Romans was chinese and the other was a pretty dark skinned girl. The last roman was a dark haired woman.

Chiron cleared his throat. "Attention everyone. We will attempt to do something that has never been done before. Send out a quest without a prophecy. This is Aria daughter of Hermes and her twin brother Cole. They will each be leading a quest into the underworld. Because of that Nico and Hazel will both accompany one group. Because Aria's quest involves Apollo I chose to send Will Solace with her. Since Cole is new I decided that the next best option was to send Reyna or Frank with him since they are both praetors."

"I decided to go," Reyna said. "It will give Frank good experience to run the camp by himself for a little while."

"All set then. You guys will set for the underworld tonight. Everyone else is dismissed."

Aria watched as the rest of the campers left leaving the six of them.

"So how should we separate?" Aria asked.

"Well Will and Nico will go with Aria and Hazel and I will go with Cole," Reyna said.

"Why does Nico get to go with Aria?" Cole asked.

Nico looked at Cole shocked, "do you want me to go with you?"

Cole nodded.

"It makes sense. We should split it so its one Roman and two Greeks on each side."

Will frowned and looked at Nico. Nico just nodded at the blond and turned back to Cole.

Aria frowned, what was that about?

Cole looked down. "So are we really going to the underworld?" he asked nervously.

Nico nodded, "Don't worry. I know my way down there pretty well."

Aria sighed, "So are you going to poof us down there or something?"

"Well since we have no idea where we're starting I was thinking we just go through Charon. He'll take us wherever I ask."

"I hate that guy," Hazel wrinkled her nose.

"I know. I hate him too but he is our best choice right now." Nico said, "I'll get Jules-Albert to drive us. Daddy said he would get us a limo for this quest."

Aria scowled at him. This boy got a limo and a chauffeur from his dad on top of his own cabin? That wasn't fair.

Will and Cole grinned at Nico. "Wow! That's great!"

Nico frowned, "Not really. He keeps telling me that if I die then we can spend eternity together. It's frightening, honestly. He had a room picked out for me and everything."

Will chuckled and smiled at Nico, "He's joking."

"You know, it's really hard to tell with him."

"So, the quest?" Aria interrupted.

"Oh! Right! Um, lets see. We'll leave now. It'll take a couple of days to get to the entrance so during the meantime we should gather as much information as we can." Reyna said.

Aria sighed. She had a feeling she just signed herself up for her own death.

xXxXx

Review for puppies!

**Lilac ;) **


End file.
